Possible Boyfriends? :Nalu One-shot
by Nalu4everafter
Summary: Natsu finds a book on Lucy's desk entitled "Possible Boyfriends?". He is curious to know who are her possible boyfriends, so he reads it. If you are curious too, then read this Fanfic. I am sill very new to Fanfiction writing. Hope you enjoy!


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just an idea I got before going to sleep./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"English is not my first Languagep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the charachers mentioned bellow, I am not as creative as Hiro Mashima.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu's POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ugh ! I can't believe Lucy didn't want to go with me on a job! Why? To buy a stupid dress on sale! Why are girls so weird ? Oh Well, at least I can try to read some of her letters to her mom...I wonder if she wrote anything about me... Why would I want her to write something about me? Stupid me! I jumped over to her window which was open. Weird how she always leaves it open for me and happy to go in. I guess she really doesn't mind our company (AN: Stupid Natsu! He broke the lock last week! And Lucy still hasn't fixed it)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went strait to her desk where I found a small open notebook and a pen laying on it's right. Sheesh! Was she that exited to buy that dress that she even left her stuff laying on the desk? I looked at the page it was on and it had a picture of Gajeel and a big number 5 next to it. Huh? Why would Lucy have a picture of that bastard on this book? What is this book in the first place? I looked at the cover. It was all pink with hearts and in the middle written in cursive was the tirle "Possible Boyfriends" . That name made me want to burn this book to a crisp, but I knew that Lucy would have my head for 1- reading her "private" stuff and 2- burning anything that belongs to her. I went to the first page, the one with Gajeel on it, and read what was written.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gajeel Redfox: 5p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Positive:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Abbsp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Negative:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Peircingsp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Scaryp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nothing (that I know of) in commonp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Levy likes him and vice versa and I'm not about to ruin their LOVE!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Notesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NOOO! I don't even know why I put him in this list!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I read the "positives" I felt like a fire deep in the pits of my stomach had just grown brighter and hotter. And I was strangly overcome with rlief after readin the notes. Why ? You might ask, I don't even know myself.(AN: Now, I wo der what this feeling is called ? ) I made a mental note to myself to ask Luce or Mira later about this since they are both extremely smart. I turned the page and groaned. I mean, seriously,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hibiki Lates: 4p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Positivep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"One of the Trimensp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Voted number 1 for who you want as you boyfriend in weekly sorcerer(AN : Honestly, I'm not sure if it was Hibiki or Loke, but bare with me, k?)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Very Good lookingp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Abbsp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Negativep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Flirtp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Fangirls will have my headp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Abnoxiousp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ex lover was celestial mage ( I think that would hurt him)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Notesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No, If he didn't have girls at his feet , maybe. And if he wasn't a flirt, well I would have to reconsider.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Thank God, Hibiki has so many fangirls. I wouldn't want him around my Lucy...wait- my? Since when was she mine? Nevermind, next is... I turn the page...WHAT? Loke ?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"LokeLeo: 3/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Positivesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Good looking(All of them are !)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Abbs (All have 'em too)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Rescues me whenever I'm in dangerp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Acts like a prince in shining armorp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Negativep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Flirtp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Celestial spiritp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can see a spark between him and Aries. I'm sure it will become something greater.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Notesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No! He is my spirit and I cannot date him. Aries and him would make a cute couple.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Again, I was thanking God that Lucy got Aries' key, so that flirty bastard can back off Lucy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O.K. I took a deep breath trying to calm my , very slowly, I turned the next page torn between wanting to know who this possible boyfriend could be, and knowing that finding out will only make me more angry and the fire in my stomach will become even hotter if possible. Once I turn the page and see Ice princess My hands curl into flaming fists and I itched to make a dent in the wall. I skipped to the notes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Notesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I like h-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I didn't even finish reading. I burned the book once I read that one word that made my heart hurt as if someone stabbed me with a dagger. I went to the door. I'm going to let out my anger on something..or should I say someone. I stumbled upon Lucy who was just coming in with a dress in her hand and a satisfied look on her face. Seeing her, immediatly calmed me down. She seemed to notice the anger still in my eyes. I'm gonna face it sooner or later. Better take care of it now.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy..." She looked at me nodding as of telling me to continue "Are you seriously ,absolutely sure ,most confident..." "Cut to the chase Natsu" " I read your notebook over there about the possible boyfriends, and while reading it I felt this wierd feeling like a fire growing hotter and hotter with each word written in my stomach...Do you really like Gray"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At first she was as red as Erza's hair, then she burst into laughter...?. This is no laughing matter. She finally controls herself and says "Natsu, that feeling is called jealousy, and you really lost it before you finished the book didn'tcha ?" She knows me so well. I nodd, and she just chuckles. " Natsu, Natsu , Natsu. What am I gonna do with you? If you finished reading the notes you would have known that I like him like the older brother I never had..." "Oh!"...and if you finished the whole book, you would have read the words clearly written on your picture", Wait- my picture ? That means that I was number 1! YES! Take that Gray, Loke, Hibiki, Gajeel; she blushed furiously and said "I Love You !" I was shocked at first and just gaped at her. You would have to be in the same situation as me to know how I felt. I hugged her tight then kissed her on the lips which made her blush madly. "I love you too, since the day I met you"I said . She told me how this was definitly not how she imagined confessing and etc... "Who cares about all that sappy romance crap, I'll take you out tomorrow, but now how about we go tell the guild?" she blushed again and hid her face in my chest. So cute ! When we finally went to the guild and annouced that we were dating everyone shouted "FINALLY" all at once then the girls dragged Lucy to one of the tables to get all the 'juicy' details while I went to gray and just punched him in the face for no reason. O.K. Maybe just a little bit because of that jealousy thing. Then we started fighting with him giving me crap about expecting that he will get a girlfriend before me. I can't believe I even thought Lucy liked that guy! Oh well, the rest was usual Fairy Tail routine, start fights and get drunk with Cana and party all night for the 'new couple' even though that's just some random excuse to party. Oh well, That's Fairy Tail for y'a!p 


End file.
